Forever and Always
by Hanz
Summary: Continuation of my previous story 'With or Without You'.
1. Chapter 1

('With or Without You' summary: Rachel didn't get off the plane and instead she went to Paris. She and Ross eventually worked things out when she came back for a visit – they got back together. Phoebe and Mike announced that they were expecting a baby, and Joey started a relationship with the woman who moved into Monica and Chandler's old apartment (after having a one night stand with Janice. It was soon announced that Rachel was pregnant again, and after Monica's birthday dinner Ross proposed to her and she said yes. Rachel went back to Paris and was going to quit and return to New York, but was soon offered a promotion. Ross was upset when he learned of this and told Joey that if she stayed he didn't know how they would cope. Rachel attended a meeting with her bosses about the promotion still undecided about what to do. She soon revealed her answer to her bosses, and then phoned Ross to tell him. This story is a continuation. Enjoy!).

**Monica and Chandler's House (a couple of weeks after that phone call)**

"Erica, do you know how long I spent building that tower?" Chandler asked his daughter, exasperated that she had knocked it down again. Erica laughed and clapped her hands. "No no Jack. No don't put that in your mouth!"

Chandler had been left in charge of the twins as Monica had gone out for the day. Out in the hall the phone rang. Chandler looked between it and the twins. He picked up Jack in one arm and Erica in the other and rushed out to the hall. Then he looked at the phone. "Ok, so I need an extra hand..." The phone stopped ringing and Chandler sighed. He took the twins back into the living room and placed them both into the playpen in the corner of the room and handed some toys through to them. He collapsed onto the sofa and put his feet onto the table. "How does Monica EVER do this?" he asked himself. He soon heard the front door so he jumped up and rushed over to the twins. "And they all lived happily ever after, the end".

"Were you telling them a story?" Monica asked, entering the room clutching a number of plastic bags.

"Yes," Chandler nodded. "It was a very exciting story"

Monica nodded and left the room. She soon returned. "Did Ross call at all today?"

Chandler shook his head.

"Oh, I should call him then..." Monica said, turning to leave the room again.

"Oh, wait!" Chandler called. "Someone rang, but I was juggling babies so I couldn't answer. Maybe they left a message"

Monica went out to the hall and noticed that the answering machine was flashing. She pressed the play button.

"Hello, this is a message for Monica Bing. This is Brenda from The Goldmore Hotel calling to confirm your reservation. If you could please call me back. Thank you"

Monica picked up the phone and took down a note of the number and then she dialled. She waited a few brief moments until someone on the other end picked up. She listened as her booking was repeated to her over the phone, occasionally saying "uh-huh" to confirm things. She finished her call and skipped excitedly into the living room.

"What are you so happy about?" Chandler asked.

**Phoebe and Mike's apartment**

Phoebe was strumming her guitar.

"I may look fat, but I'm pregnant. I can't play my guitar very well, because I'm pregnant. "she sang along.

"That's a uh... lovely song," Mike said from the kitchen. "Would you like anything to eat?"

Phoebe set down her guitar in frustration. "I can't play properly Mike. And you know why I can't play properly, because I have a baby inside me, it's making me big and fat and the bump is getting in the way of me playing. And do you know whose fault that is? Yours. You big impregnator".

Mike looked at Phoebe trying not to laugh. "Well, I apologise..."

Phoebe covered her mouth looking shocked. "Oh, I'm so sorry. It's my hormones."

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Mike said, heading towards the door. Phoebe packed her guitar into its case.

Mike opened the door and Monica rushed in. "Monica, hi. Please...come in"

"Phoebe, Mike are you busy?" Monica asked. "No? Great – we have work to do!"

"Well we never actually said we weren't busy..." Mike broke off as he received a stern glare from Monica. "Yeah, sure ok – why do we have work to do?"

"We have to set up for the party!" Monica said, grinning.

"Party? What party? Oh it doesn't matter, I love parties!" Phoebe said, clapping her hands in delight.

"The surprise party!" Monica replied. "Now get your coats and COME ON!" she yelled.

**Ross' Apartment**

There was a knocking at the door.

"Just a minute!" Ross called.

The knocking became more frantic.

"I said IN A MINUTE!" Ross yelled at the door. He sighed and continued to tie his shoe. The knocking got louder.

Ross stood up and marched over to the door, pulling it open and saying "What?"

Joey was standing there hopping up and down. "Hey Ross. Wanna hang out?"

"You banged on my door and are jumping up and down because you wanna hang out?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, sure. Ok, let's hang out!" Joey said, walking in and sitting himself on the sofa. "Guess what I brought... DIE HARD!"

Ross smiled, shook his head and closed the door. They watched the film.

"That was fun, now I have to go out for a bit.." Ross said when the credits were rolling.

"NO! I mean, no – we haven't finished hanging out yet," Joey said. "We could watch Die Hard again?"

"Ok Joe, what's going on?" Ross asked.

"Nothing." Joey replied. At that moment he received a text message. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the message. 'It's time' it said.

Ross, who had been reading over his shoulder, looked up at Joey. "It's time for what?"

Joey grinned, stood up, threw Ross his coat and headed towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Goldmore Hotel**

As Joey handed the taxi driver some money, Ross looked around confused.

"Joey, why are we here?" Ross asked.

Joey simply smiled at him and beckoned him to follow him. They got to reception and Joey went and talked to the receptionist, who smiled and then pointed them in the direction to head.

"You didn't even try and flirt with her, are you sick Joey?" Ross asked as they headed down a long corridor.

"I have a girlfriend now, why would I want to flirt with anyone else?" Joey replied. "Ah, this is us. Ok, in you go..."

Ross looked at the door confused. "Aren't you going to tell me what's going on...? More importantly are you coming in too?"

Joey nodded and gave Ross a push towards the door. "Now, go in!"

Ross put a hand on the door handle and turned it and opened the door. The room ahead was in darkness and as he stepped in a light flicked on and people were shouting "Surprise!" His eyes caught sight of a banner which read 'Congratulations on your engagement'. Monica rushed up to him.

"We never threw you a party when you actually got engaged, and then there was the whole thing with Rachel... well when she came back we discussed having a party, but she wanted to surprise you with it..." Monica said, grinning.

"So THAT'S what you two have been so secretive about..." Ross said, everything suddenly making sense. "So, where is my fiancé?"

He soon spotted her making her way across the room. "Surprise!" she called as she approached him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow, this is incredible Rach, you're incredible," Ross said, wrapping his arm around her. "Thank you"

"Aww look at you two, now come on – enjoy yourself!" Monica said, heading off to the other side of the room again.

Ross and Rachel were soon surrounded by people wanting to congratulate them on their engagement.

**Later on, Ross and Rachel's apartment**

"Well that's Emma asleep," Rachel said, carrying one of Emma's soft toys in with her. "Think I'm not far off it myself"

Ross was sitting on the sofa, and he reached out his arm, beckoning for her to come and join him. She went and sat down next to him and curled her feet up under her.

"I had a really good time today, thank you" he said, kissing the top of her head softly.

"No, thank you," Rachel replied smiling at him. "Oh.."

"What?" Ross asked.

"Nothing, baby's kicking. I think he enjoyed the party too" Rachel said smiling.

"He?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, I just have a feeling, you know..." Rachel replied.

"You have a feeling?" Ross laughed.

Rachel turned and looked sternly at Ross. "Yes Ross, a feeling," she replied yawning. "Anyway, think I'm going to go to bed. Phoebe and I are going shopping tomorrow."

Ross smiled and stood up. He offered a hand to Rachel and helped her get up. When she stood up he put both his arms around her and kissed her. "I love you Rach".

**Even later, Phoebe and Mike's Apartment**

Mike was snoring gently in bed. Beside him, Phoebe lay wide awake.

"Mike," she hissed. "Mike. Are you awake?"

There was no reply, apart from Mike's steady snoring.

"Mike," Phoebe said again, this time louder. "Mike!" she said, poking him. Still there was no response. Phoebe sighed and struggled to sit up. She slid out the pillow that had previously been under her head and hit Mike with it. "Mike!"

"Wha...I'm awake, I'm awake! Is something wrong? Are you alright?" Mike asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up. "Wow..." he said, holding a hand up to his face to protect his eyes from the light that Phoebe had just turned on.

"I'm bored Mike..." Phoebe said turning to him.

Mike shook his head and rubbed his eyes again. "You're bored? Phoebe, do you know what time it is...?" Not knowing himself, he turned to look at the clock on his bedside table. "It's 3am!"

"Yeah, well you try sleeping with a little person inside you kicking you, and punching you and I can't sleep Mike, I can't..." Phoebe trailed off.

"Can't you try? Please, I'm exhausted. It'll pass I'm sure" Mike replied, lying down in bed again.

"Oh it'll pass will it? I'm going to go and call Rachel, she'll understand!" Phoebe said, swinging her feet over the side of the bed and standing up. Before Mike had registered what she had said, she was out in the main room of the apartment and picking up the phone. Mike jumped out of bed and hurried after her. She was pacing up and down, the phone pressed firmly to her ear. When she got no response the first time, she dialled again and waited some more. She tried a third time, and this time someone obviously picked up.

"Ross? It's Phoebe, is Rachel there?" She paused waiting for a response. "Yes Ross, I'm perfectly aware of the time, but Mike is being an insensitive bas-"

She was interrupted by Mike taking the phone from her hands. "Ross, Mike here. I'm sorry about Phoebe... Yeah, I know – tell me about it... I'll sort her out. Sorry again." Mike ended the call and put the phone down again.

"How about some hot cocoa and then back to bed?" Mike asked, moving into the kitchen area of the apartment. Phoebe nodded and sat down on the sofa, so Mike set about making the drink. He was just about to warm the milk when...

"Ross? It's Phoebe. Just put me onto Rachel!"

Mike set down the milk bottle and rolled his eyes. "Just two more months Mike, two more months" he whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Central Perk**

Ross, Phoebe and Joey were sitting enjoying a coffee when Rachel burst in looking excited and carrying a bunch of magazines in one arm, and Emma in the other. Ross moved over to allow her to sit down.

"What's all this?" he asked, as Rachel dropped the magazines onto the coffee table.

"Well, I've been thinking - I'm 6 months pregnant, so soon there's going to be another baby and well I don't think your apartment is big enough for me, you, Emma and the baby. So, I went to see an estate agent and picked up a couple of brochures." she gestured proudly at her pile.

"A couple…" Ross repeated, looking at the pile which contained at least eight brochures.

"Plenty to choose from, I'm going to go get a drink." Rachel said, getting up again and going to the counter. Ross picked up one of the brochures and started flicking through it. He noticed the conversation between Phoebe and Joey had stopped so he looked up to find Joey glaring at him.

"What's up Joe?" Ross asked warily.

"You and Rachel, movin'. So, you're all leaving me." Joey said.

"Don't worry Joey - I'm not going anywhere!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Mike and I are happy in my apartment. And it's big enough for the baby."

Joey smiled at Phoebe and squeezed her hand, and then turned back to Ross and glared at him again. Rachel returned with her drink and sat down again.

"So, what do you think?" Rachel asked Ross.

He nodded. "It's a good idea, I guess. We'll look at them later, because right now we have to go. Monica will _kill _us if we're late."

**Monica and Chandler's house**

"Where ARE they?" Monica asked. "I KNEW this would happen."

"Calm down Mon, they'll be here soon." Chandler replied. He went into the living room and crouched down on the floor opposite the twins. "Don't worry about Mommy," he said. "She's just a little…stressed."

Erica clapped her hands excitedly, laughing. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" Chandler asked, shaking his head.

"They're HERE!" Monica called from the hall.

"You don't need to shout every other word!" Chandler called back. He heard the door open and Monica scolding her guests for being late. He heard mumbled apologies and then everyone filtered into the living room.

"Happy birthday Jack and Erica!" Rachel called as she entered the room, holding Emma's hand.

Joey handed Chandler a rolled up piece of paper. "What's this?" Chandler asked, looking at it.

"I painted another poster," Joey replied smiling. "Quick, put it up before Mike gives you his…"

Chandler unrolled the paper and looked at it. "Happy birthday Jack and Eric." Chandler read. "It's great Joe, but our daughter's name is Erica…"

"Damnit!" Joey exclaimed taking back the poster.

Mike and Phoebe then approached Chandler. "Hey Chandler, Mike has something for you!" Phoebe turned to Mike. "Go on, give it to him!"

Mike handed over his tidily rolled up piece of paper to Chandler who unrolled it to unveil a calligraphic poster, similar to the one he'd made for the babies arrival. "Wow, Mike this is wonderful thanks!"

Joey sauntered over to join the group. "You know the babies still can't read Mike."

When everyone was settled Chandler picked up Jack, and handed Erica to Joey. Monica dimmed the lights and brought in a birthday cake with two candles on it.

"Eh, Monica… aren't they one?" Joey asked.

"A candle each." Monica replied smiling.

Joey nodded and the gang proceeded to sing happy birthday to the twins. After the cake had been cut and handed out, Monica finally sat down.

"Hey Mon, Ross and I were thinking of moving!" Rachel said, excitedly sitting down beside Monica.

"Flat getting to small?" Monica asked. At that minute Emma wandered over and held up her hands. They were covered in chocolate cake and icing.

"Gone!" Emma said proudly. She had cake on her shoes and was leaving crumbs wherever she went.

Monica averted her eyes to the ceiling and started muttering to herself "she's just a baby, she doesn't know any better, mess can be cleaned."

"Well done Emma," Rachel responded, kissing her daughter's head. "Go show daddy?"

Emma wandered off in search of Ross and Rachel watched her proudly. "So Rach, how's the pregnancy going?"

"Oh, I love being pregnant, but I just can't wait for this baby to be born. We decided not to find out the sex this time, and it's killing me waiting," Rachel replied. "Emma can't wait to have a new brother or sister!"

At that point, Phoebe walked over and squeezed in between Rachel and Monica. "So, what are we talking about?" she asked, looking between the two.

"Rachel's pregnancy," Monica replied. "How is yours going Phoebe?"

"Great - only two months to go!" Phoebe replied, her smile wavering. "Two…months" and then she burst into tears. She reached into her bag and pulled out a wad of tissues. "I'm sorry - hormones, still making ..me… very…emotional."

Monica put a reassuring hand on Phoebe's leg and squeezed it, smiling at Rachel.

Meanwhile at the other side of the room, Chandler and Ross were talking.

"So, did I hear right? You and Rachel are thinking of moving?" Chandler asked, playing with one of Jack's toy cars.

Ross nodded. "My apartment just isn't big enough for two kids - but it's going to be weird leaving it, it holds so many memories!"

"I know," Chandler nodded in agreement. "So do you have any idea where you're moving to?"

Ross shrugged. "We haven't really started looking."

At that minute they were interrupted by Emma tugging on Ross' trousers. He looked down and picked her up, instantly regretting it as she wiped her dirty hands on his shirt.

"Thank you Emma," Ross said, trying to wipe the dirt away. "Thank you very much."


End file.
